Sailor Moon Love: Villain
by DavisJes
Summary: Beryl/Metallia Ali/En Black Lady/Mistress 9 Pertz/Sapphire Diamond/Emerald Beruche/Diamond Coan/Rubeus Tomoe/Kaori Mistress 9/Pharoh 90 Fisheye/Siren Crow/ Siren Mouse/Nyakyo Galaxia/Nehelenia Darkury/Kunzite PGSM some yuri age: over 21
1. Dark Mercury and Kunzite

**Dark Mercury and Kunzite**

* * *

Dark Mercury hated Kunzite who had created her and in his eyes he owned her. Dark Mercury did not care about Queen Beryl. She sneered every time she said or thought of Queen Beryl because to her Beryl was not a queen. Beryl served Metallia but Dark Mercury served no one. "One day it will be I who rule the Dark Kingdom," she thought. "I have more power than she ever will."

Kunzite walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How is my dark beauty today?"

"Plotting your queen's demise," she answered.

Kunzite snorted. "I could care less about the self made Queen Beryl." Kunzite kissed her neck. "You are my queen."

"You think I am your property," Dark Mercury replied. "You are wrong about that. You are right about me being your Queen. I will be queen of this kingdom."

"Anything to get rid of Beryl," Kunzite whispered in her ear.

"If you do not release me you will be less than when you walked here," she threatens summoning her ice sword.

Kunzite released her. "You will be mine," he told her.

"When I am dead," Dark Mercury said.

"I think it is time you should go visit your friends," Kunzite suggested.

"Those weakling are no longer my friends," replied Dark Mercury. "It will be fun to torture Usagi though." Dark Mercury gave a wicked grin as she disappeared in a flutter of black rose petals.

* * *

When Usagi saw Ami she yelled with Joy and ran to her friend. "Ami! I am so glad you are safe," Usagi said embracing her in a hug.

Ami only stood there and did not return Usagi's hug. "Safe," Ami whispered.

"Ami are you okay?" Usagi asked worriedly. "I am fine," Ami replied coolly. "You annoy me," she said walking away.

"Ami," Usagi yelled after her but Makoto grabbed her arm shaking her head.

"Even you should be able to see something is wrong with Ami," Makoto told her. "We need to ask Rei to do a fire reading," she suggested.

"Okay," Usagi said defected.

* * *

Dark Mercury appeared back in the Dark Kingdom's base. "Have fun my pet?" Kunzite asked.

"I was until you showed up," she answered.

"How were your friends?" Kunzite questioned.

"Usagi was crushed when I told her she annoyed me," Dark Mercury told him. "She annoys me almost as much as you do."

"You wound me," Kunzite said aloofly.

"Is that a request?" Dark Mercury asked her eyes gleaming as her sword appeared in her hand.

"Beryl wants to see you Kunzite," Jadeite said from the doorway. "Oh and bring her too," he pointed to Dark Mercury.

* * *

"Kunzite," Queen Beryl raised her voice as he entered with Dark Mercury. "What have you done? You brought a Senshi here!"

"She had been turned by Metallia's power," Kunzite informed Beryl. "Which will soon be my power," he thought.

"How do I know she will not betray me?" Beryl asked.

"I do not serve you," Dark Mercury said from beside Kunzite. "I serve myself just as Kunzite does."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Beryl yelled.

Beryl stood as dark energy crackled around Dark Mercury. Beryl raised her hand to shot her own energy at Dark Mercury but stood motionless. Dark Mercury gave a wicked grin. "Do you feel that Beryl?" she asked. "I slowed your blood a small amount. Humans, or people who where once human are made up of mostly water. I con water in all forms." Dark Mercury released the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. "Anger me and you death will be painful. You can keep your throne for now but remember who holds the real power."

"Was she that powerful before or is this Metallia's power flowing through her?" Kunzite wondered feeling something stir within him.

* * *

Since that day Kunzite followed Dark Mercury everywhere not caring if she saw him. She had threatened him on multiple occasions but nothing could stop his obsession with the blue haired girl. "Yes," Kunzite thought as she watched her walked down the hall, "I maybe obsessed but at least I know I am." Kunzite watched as Dark Mercury came upon Nephrite who was sitting on the ground.

"You are pitiful," Dark Mercury declared throwing his repaired cape at him.

"Why does she show him affection," Kunzite growled to himself as she watched Nephrite stare at the cape and then back at Dark Mercury.

After Dark Mercury left Kunzite stormed over to Nephrite. "How dare you look at her?" he bellowed. "She is mine and mine alone." Kunzite quickly stalked off after Dark Mercury.

"What is this feeling?" Nephrite thought staring at his repaired cape.

* * *

Kunzite found her leaning up against a tree watching a lighting storm standing in the pouring rain. "Why?" Kunzite yelled at her over the roar of the thunder.

"Why what," Dark Mercury asked annoyed by his presence.

"Why do you show him affection?" Kunzite yelled. He pinned her against the tree and pushed his body into hers. "I command you to look at me like you do him. I own you!"

"You don not own me," Dark Mercury yelled surprising Kunzite as even while she had been evil she had not shown anger. When next she spoke her voice was ice cold, "I do not look at anyone." Dark Mercury could feel his lust and was repulsed. She summoned her ice sword in her hand and between his legs. "Let me release some of the pressure for you," she said pressing the sword closer to his leg.

"You will change your mind one day," he growled in her ear before releasing her.

"You stir up emotions with in me," she told him and gave a cocky grin, "revoltion."

* * *

Dark Mercury stalked through the halls. Even as when she was Ami water running on her skin always did something to her. As Ami her frustration always mounted because she could never do anything about it. Everyone though she was too innocent. "But now," Dark Mercury thought, "I can do as I please." She found Kunzite in his room and without knocking she walked in. To her delight and amusement Kunzite had not gotten rid of his problem. "Good," she thought. "He will be useful for once." She stood in from of Kunzite who sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want?" he asked frustrated whish for once she was not around.

Dark Mercury said nothing but stood in front of him and reached under her skirt. She smiled and pulled down a pair of black and blue lace panties.

Kunzite could not get himself undone quick enough.

Dark Mercury pushed Kunzite flat on his bed and then positioned her self on top of him. No words were spoken between them. When Dark Mercury was satisfied she stood, picked up her panties and with a smug smile she teleported back to her room.

* * *

As she laid on her bed Dark Mercury could not help but smile. Not only was she physically satisfied for the first time in, "Well for the first that that was not my hand," she thought. It had hurt but the pain had made her all that more excited. She was also satisfied in the fact that she had used Kunzite like he had used her in his plans to gain Metallia's power.

* * *

"Did that just really happen?" Kunzite though looking at himself, "Damn it!" he screamed in his mind noticing he still had the same problem as before but now it was worse. "I must have her again," he said to himself, "This time on my terms."

* * *

The next few weeks were a game of cat and mouse between them although there was a time when Kunzite was not sure if he was the cat or the mouse.

Dark Mercury had just come back from paying the Senshi another visit where once again Sailor Moon tired to heal her. Dark Mercury sneered as she thought about the events that had just occurred and cursed Kunzite.

"She was mine," Dark Mercury yelled appearing in Kunzite's room.

"You are mine," Kunzite smiled wickedly pushing Dark Mercury up against the stone wall.

Dark Mercury let out a moan as Kunzite ran a hand up her thigh. She realized at some point she had started to look forward to these encounters they shared. Dark Mercury would never admit it and knew if Kunzite felt the same neither would he.

Kunzite lips crashed into hers. He moved to her neck and whispered in her ear words that made her freeze.

Dark Mercury shoved him away letting nothing get through her cold exterior. "Do not fool your self Kunzite," Dark Mercury said. "Lust is the only thing between us. That and nothing more," she told him.

Kunzite crashed his body into her again pressing her against the rock wall and pressing his body into her. Kunzite slid her lace panties aside and with each thrust skimmed and with each thrust slammed her into the wall.

* * *

Dark Mercury did not like these feelings she was beginning to develop feelings towards Kunzite. "I don't need this," she yelled as the darkness swirled around her as she stood on the ledge.

"Then what do you need?" Kunzite asked as came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"No you," Dark Mercury yelled tearing herself from his embrace. "You are messing with my mind. Making me feel these things, things that are not real," she yelled at him.

"They are very real," Kunzite replied coolly. "Let's rule this realm together. We can take Metallia's power for ourselves. With that power we can over throw Beryl and kill those damn Senshi."

Dark Mercury's eyes flashed when Kunzite talked of killing the Senshi. "As long as you promise that I can kill Sailor Moon this time."

"If that is what you wish," Kunzite replied.

* * *

Dark Mercury grinned as she appeared in front of her former friends.

"Ami," Usagi yelled grabbing her brooch.

"She is dead," Dark Mercury replied. "As soon you will be," she pulled her ice sword from her side.

"Please Ami," Usagi begged as she released her brooch. "I will not fight you."

Dark Mercury raised her sword above her head. "Then die!"

Usagi closed her eyes and waited for the fatale blow believing love would win in the end. That she could heal Ami and bring her back to their side. Usagi head a clash of metal but felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see Jupiter standing in front of her with her Rose Chain in her hands.

"You have to transform Usagi," Jupiter told her.

Usagi shook her head. "I will not fight Ami," she whispered.

"Usagi," yelled Jupiter.

Usagi shook her head.

"Grow up Usagi," yelled Mars standing beside Jupiter.

"Why do you protect such a weakling?" asked Dark Mercury.

"We stand by out friends," insisted Jupiter.

"Stand by your friends?" Dark Mercury mocked. "You are quick to attack a friend."

"You are no longer Mercury or Ami," Mars answered.

"I am hurt," Dark Mercury mocked.

"Enough talk," Venus said coming up beside Jupiter. "Our duty is to protect the Princess no matter from whom," Venus finished as her Love Me Chain glowed in her hand while fire formed around Mars' hand as she readied an ofuda to throw at Dark Mercury.

"Love Me Chain!" Venus yelled throwing her chain at Dark Mercury which pinned her arms to her sides and Venus pulled it taunt.

"Let me go," Dark Mercury growled.

"Usagi would never forgive us if we did not try to save you," Jupiter said. Then in barely a whisper she added. "I would never forgive myself."

"Release her," someone demanded.

The Senshi turned around to see Kunzite holding Usagi with his sword to her throat.

"Usagi," yelled Mars.

"Who is more important?" asked Kunzite. "Saving my Queen or your Princess?"

"Queen," Venus, Mars and Jupiter said in unison.

"Once I kill that Beryl bitch," Dark Mercury replied coolly.

Venus released her chain as Mars and Jupiter stepped back. "Wise choice," Kunzite said release Usagi and pushing her into Jupiter's arms as Dark Mercury picked up her sword. Dark Mercury walked up to Kunzite and pulled his lips to her in a passionate kiss that left her former friends stunned before Kunzite wrapped his cape around her and they disappointed in a flurry of black flower petals.

"Kunzite," was all Jupiter said with a crushed look on her face.

Venus only stared at where they had stood.

"Ami kissing," Usagi said shocked.

* * *

Kunzite and Dark Mercury reappeared in Kunzite's bed chamber. "Ami," he whispered kissing her neck and pinning her up against the stone wall.

"No," Dark Mercury pushed him away. "She is dead. If you must call me something then use Akumi."

Kunzite turns and puts her on the bed. Holding her wrists to the bed with his hands he loomed over her. "Why do you want me?"

"You are a means to an end," Dark Mercury replied. "Nothing more," she paused for a moment before finishing, "Shin."

"We have a common goal," he said kissing her neck.

"Metallia's power," Dark Mercury agreed. "It is time to put our plan in motion. Tomorrow is Beryl's demise and then the Senshi and Endymion will be next along with anyone who stands in our way."

"We do not have much resistance on this side," Kunzite said biting her neck. "Beryl just deposed of Nephrite the other day. Made him stab himself through the heart to show us she had complete control over us."

"Jadeite will probably stay loyal to Beryl until her end," Kunzite said and then scoffed. "He is infatuated with her. Probably thinks he is in love with her."

"And Zoicite," Dark Mercury asked.

"Probably will defect to Endymion's side if there is battle," Kunzite said. "Even with Metallia's power over him he still talks about being loyal to Endymion and that he is our true master."

"Enough talk for now," Dark Mercury said pulling Kunzite to her in a deep kiss.

At the height of their passion Dark Mercury had found out awhile ago that if she froze the blood slightly he could stay up longer and the pleasure was better than she ever had felt. Once she was at the edge she returned his blood flow to normal so they could crash over the edge together.

* * *

The next morning when Kunzite saw her she was walking toward Metallia's chamber. If she saw Kunzite she did not acknowledge him as she passed.

"Metallia," Dark Mercury yelled entering her chamber as Metallia's dark energy swirled around her. "Give me the power you never gave Beryl," she demanded.

"Why?" Metallia asked in a hiss as the chamber shook.

"Beryl has failed you every time," Dark Mercury said. "I will complete what she could not."

"Very well," Metallia hissed. "I see there is a darkness in your soul darker than even Beryl's." An unseen wind blew around Dark Mercury as dark tendrils of energy encompassed her body swirling around her until she could no long see or be seen.

When the dark energy disappeared Dark Mercury and Metallia were one. In Dark Mercury's place now stood Akumi, future Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Akumi wore a long flowing dark blue dress. The straps had two dark blue sapphires that almost looked black straps met the dress. The belt around her waist and her tiara were the only thing which remained from her fuku. Also in her hair on the side which extended from her tiara she had what looked like a black lace fan on the right side.

Kunzite had watched her transformation from the door and said nothing as she past him. Sword drawn he followed her toward the throne room to fight Queen Beryl for control of the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Beryl demanded as Akumi entered the throne room followed by Kunzite.

"I have come to claim what is mine," Akumi told her.

Jadeite looked at Kunzite. "Do you also defy our queen?"

"She never was my queen," Kunzite replied. "I shall get great pleasure in killing a weakling like you." Kunzite lunged for Jadeite before he could call forth on attack and pierced Jadeite's heart with his sword.

"I am the true leader of this Kingdom because I have Metallia's full power running through my views," Akumi told Beryl. "I am not even going to waste energy in a useless battle when I can just do this." Akumi raised her left hand toward Beryl and smiled. Beryl's eyes went wide before she dropped to the floor. "I will just freeze your blood and be done with you," Akumi told the dead former queen of the Dark Kingdom as she kicked the body away from her throne as she sat down. "Youma of the Dark Kingdom hear me now," Queen Akumi commanded. "Beryl is dead. I am your new Queen."

* * *

There were still members of the Dark Kingdom who felt Beryl should be the only queen of the Dark Kingdom while Metallia was their Goddess. Now Akumi infused with Metallia power was their queen and their Goddess.

There had been an uproar shortly after Queen Akumi came to power. She would not let the youma or Kunzite fight but stared down the masses that came her way. Akumi raised her hand and gave a wicked grin.

"Dark Mist Freezing!"

A dark mist crept along the floor toward the advancing mass of youma and servants. When the mist cleared all who opposed Queen Akumi where trapped in solid ice. She was still smiling as she closed her raised hand in to a tight fist and all that were trapped in the ice shattered into many pieces as the ice did. From that day on Kunzite stood by her side as she sat in her throne ruling the Dark Kingdom and no one within the kingdom tried to oppose Queen Akumi again.

* * *

"After all this time I have grown to love Kunzite," Queen Akumi thought sitting on the throne of the Dark Kingdom. "I guess some part of me is still human if I am able to love. He shall never know he is my one weakness."

* * *

Wrote this in Jul and Aug 2009.

This is my first finished piece of my Villain Love fics that are like my Senshi Love fics. The first one is actaully Black/Lady and Mistress 9 that I started writing around May 2009 but still have not finished yet.

**Villain Love by DavisJes**

**Villain Love © DavisJes Aug 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Black Lady and Mistress 9

**Black Lady and Mistress 9**

* * *

She was humming happily to herself as she skipped into the bathroom. It had been such a perfect day, filled with all her favorite things. Now she just had to get ready for bed and look forward to another perfect day.

She ran the water in the sink, wetting her toothbrush before she looked in the mirror. Why hadn't someone mentioned she had some sort of dirt on her forehead? She put the toothbrush down and grabbed her washcloth. She shoved it under the water for a moment and then scrubbed at the mark. The more she rubbed it, the darker and larger it got, until she could see it was a black star.

"No!" she gasped, dropping the cloth in the sink.

"Did you really think I was gone?" Her reflection said with an evil smile. "I am a part of you"

"No!" Hotaru said shaking her head and backing away from the mirror. "You're dead. I… I destroyed you!"

"Oh really?" Hotaru's reflection said, pulling itself out of the mirror. As her reflection pulled itself from the mirror its appearance changed into that of Mistress 9.

Standing in front of Hotaru Mistress 9 gave a wicked smile. "I am you" she said and placed her hand on the center of Hotaru's chest.

Hotaru screamed as a wave of icy cold spread through her body. She collapsed to the floor as she felt the cold invade her very self, pushing her back into the furthest corner of her own mind. Cruel laughter echoed in her skull.  
She could hear the sound of running feet, and the door of the bathroom thrown open.

"Himie. Are you alright?" Haruka-papa had barged into the bathroom, with Michiru and Setsuna close behind her.

Hotaru wanted to call out to them, warn them what had happened, but it was Mistress 9 who raised her head, and said "Never better. Can't say the same for you"  
Dark power lashed out from her, striking Haruka across the chest, knocking her back.

"Hotaru! What are you doing?" Setsuna cried.

It's not me! Hotaru tried to say, but it was no use. Power lashed out over and over again striking the three older women Hotaru had come to love as family.

"You always hurt those you love Hotaru" Mistress 9 said. She stood up and walked over to where the other three had collapsed. "You really are a pathetic little girl" With that she let loose a final blast of dark power.

"No!" Hotaru cried, but there was nothing she could do. Mistress 9 had complete control.

"That was too easy," Mistress 9 said, ignoring Hotaru's distress as she calmly stepped over the bodies of the outer Senshi and headed down the stairs. "I doubt Sailor Moon and her little circle will be much of a challenge now"

* * *

Mistress 9 tore through the Time Senshi's room like a hurricane. "Where is it?" she growled throwing more clothes out of a drawer. Suddenly an image flashed across her mind of Setsuna wearing a charm on a very long chain around her neck. Grinning madly Mistress 9 said, "thank you," as she exited the room and headed back up stairs.

Finding Haruka, Michiru still laying in the bathroom doorway and Setsuna slumped up against the wall was a joyous sight for her. "I should just end their lives," Mistress 9 thought but could not as long as Hotaru's conscious remained so close to the surface.

Walking over to Setsuna, Mistress 9 nudged the Time Senshi with her foot and got no response. Crouching down she tore opening Setsuna's blouse and there on a long chain hidden beneath her clothes was a small key.

There was a bright maroon flash and suddenly there was a phantom heart shaped item floating between Mistress 9 and Setsuna. Mistress 9 took a handful of her hair, which had become harder than steel, in her left hand and Setsuna's left hand in her right and quickly slashed Setsuna's palm. As blood welled up in Setsuna's palm Mistress 9 made sure to place the woman's hand over her chest so that her hand was on the charm. When Setsuna's blood touched the charm there was another bright flash and the Senshi of Time's staff lay on the floor.

"Perfect," Mistress 9 said dropping Setsuna's limp hand and tried to pick up the staff but her hand passed through it. Then she noticed that the staff was not passing through Setsuna's body so she took a gamble and smeared the other woman's blood on her left hand. Once Mistress 9's left palm was covered in Setsuna's blood she tried to pick up the staff again, this time with success.

Mistress 9 rose and stood admiring the staff in her hand and could feel the power of Pluto around her almost as if it was trying to connect with the power of Saturn that was once dominant in this body she was once again occupying. "With this I can now go to her," she thought as she waved the staff creating a portal.

Mistress 9 took one last look at the dark green haired woman on the floor. "I guess I should thank you. Without your blood I would not be able to touch this staff but that is not what I am thank you for. Being inside Hotaru's body again I can sense the memories of Saturn from another life. Memories that Hotaru herself does not yet remember. I want to thank you for showing Saturn how to use this staff if you should ever fall in battle so that your partner would be able to guard your post until a replacement was chosen." With the final word Mistress 9 stepped through the portal.

* * *

Surrounded by swirling lavender grey mist everywhere Mistress 9 felt she was walking forever and nowhere at once. Suddenly she saw a shadow in front of her and a voice rang out. "Stop! By order of Neo Queen Serenity none shall pass and all trespassers shall be put to death."

"I was wondering if I would meet you here," Mistress 9 grinned. "Then again you probably knew I was coming. I always wondered how you seemed like you could be at two places at once."

"You," Sailor Pluto exclaimed her eyes going wide.

"Yes," Mistress 9 responded with an evil gleam in her eye.

"How did you get here?" Sailor Pluto demanded.

Mistress 9 held the Time Staff in her of her, "With the help of yourself and Saturn why of course."

"My past self has fallen?" Sailor Pluto thought. "And what of Hotaru? Has another reality been created? Another reality that no longer leads toward Crystal Tokyo? Time and dimensions are truly endless."

"What is wrong Time Senshi?" Mistress 9 asked mocking her. "Why do you not attack?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "You hold the Time Staff and it dose not reject you so you have permission to be here although I yet understand why. I have not choice but to let you pass."

"Wise choice," Mistress 9 told Sailor Pluto as she walked up to the Gates of Time. "Normally I would kill you so I would not have to worry about you but for now I will just leave you unconscious," said throwing out her right hand in Sailor Pluto's direction sending the Senshi flying head first into the doors of the Gates of Time.

"Maybe myself in another dimension will feel the unbalance in time and be able to do something," was Sailor Pluto's last thought.

Mistress 9 held up the Time Staff as everything around her began to shake in protest as if knowing she should not be wielding this power but could not protest for she held the key. "Chronos, God of Time and Space grant me safe passage to the one I seek," she said before stepping through the gates.

* * *

Mistress 9 emerged into a peaceful looking hill side and in the far off distance she could see a massive structure made of crystal. "Now to find Hotaru in this time and place, take her place and find the one I want," Mistress 9 thought as she willing her body to take on the appearance of Tomoe Hotaru.

As Mistress 9 walked along the county side toward the city of crystal she wondered how long it would take her to find Hotaru and take her place. Suddenly she felt something coming up behind her fast and moved to see a golden ball fly by her. Mistress 9 turned to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune standing behind her.

"Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama?" The fake Hotaru said with fear in her voice.

"Don't give us that," yelled Sailor Uranus. "Out Hotaru does not exist since you stole her from us," she cried. "We have been waiting for you to show your face again."

"Stole?" The fake Hotaru questioned turning back into Mistress 9 lashing her hair out at the two Outer Senshi, "I merely took back what was mine," she last.

"We will protect the Queen and Princess from you," Neptune said as water swirled around her.

"As if you could," Mistress 9 laughed as her hair wrapped around the ocean Senshi's neck before she could attack.

"Neptune," yelled Uranus running toward her with her Space Sword held high.

"Not this time," Mistress 9 said as her hair pinned Uranus' arms to her side before her hair wrapped around Uranus' throat.

As Uranus tried to break free to save Neptune Mistress 9's hair got tighter around her throat until her arms were so limp that she dropped her Space Sword. Neptune only managed to claw her own flesh as she tired to tear Mistress 9's hair from her throat. Mistress 9 laughed wildly as the Senshi of Wind and Ocean tried to free themselves.  
She could not decide which Senshi to kill first to make the other suffer longer. Finally Mistress 9 got tired of the game and snapped both their necks at the same time.

"On to the Palace," she sighed as she picked up the Time Staff and created a portal. "Where should I go?" she thought before a grin appeared on her face and she disappeared.

* * *

Mistress 9 appeared within the Crystal Palace in a room which had endless pink and white in every direction. "I think I am going to be sick," she thought.

"Who are you?" demanded Princess Usagi walking in her room seeing a lady in a blue dress with long black hair standing in the middle of her room.

"Don't you remember me?" Mistress 9 asked. "Your heart crystal help bring me into the world last time."

"Mama told me about you," she said. "You killed Hotaru."

Mistress 9 shook her head. "She is not dead," she insisted. "I can take you to her if you like."

Usagi shook her head and sent her long pink hair flying around her body. "I don't trust you," she said. The she noticed a gleam of metal. "Why do you have Puu's staff?"

"I will tell you later," Mistress 9 avoided the question. "Come now. Don't you want to see Hotaru?" Mistress 9 held her hand out to the teenage looking pink haired princess.

"No," she yelled. "It is some kind of trap."

Mistress 9 sighed gripping the Time Staff and quicker than Princess Usagi could move Mistress 9 knocked her unconscious.

* * *

When Princess Usagi awoke she was wearing a very revealing wine colored dress and see through sheer pink sleeves with slits up to her hips on both sides. "Where am I?" she asked aloud looking around to see gray lavender mist everywhere. "Why am I in the Space Time Corridor?" she thought. "Puu," Princess Usagi yelled standing up.

"Pluto is not here," a voice said.

"What have you done with Puu? How did we get here?" demanded the princess of Crystal Tokyo.

Mistress 9 held up Pluto's Times Staff. "I took care of her. Thought I would need her later but I was wrong." She smiled looking at the Time Staff. "The realm of Time and Death are mine to control now that Saturn and Pluto are dead."

"Hotaru will defeat you as she did before," Usagi insisted.

"That is where you are wrong love," Mistress 9 grinned raising her hand shooting dark energy at Usagi until she was consumed by it. When the dark energy faded Usagi looked the same expect now instead of a golden crescent moon on her brow she has a black inverted crescent moon. "Black Lady?" asked Mistress 9.

"And you are?" Black Lady responded.

"I am Mistress 9 formerly of the Death Busters," she replied.

"Why have you brought me here?" Black Lady demanded.

"So that we may take revenge on those who thought they had defeated us," Mistress 9 told her.

"The Senshi of the White Moon," Black Lady growled.

"Yes," Mistress 9 replied.

"How are we going to take them down?" Black Lady asked.

"I have a few ideas but first let's find a more comfortable place," Mistress 9 insisted.

"How about Pluto's palace here," Black Lady suggested.

"There is a palace here?" Mistress 9 asked.

"Buried in the mist," Black Lady stated. "The princess of Crystal Tokyo knew how to get there and so do I. You should also know the way because you should possess Saturn's memories."

* * *

"This will be perfect for us," Black Lady said with glee.

"Yes this will work," Mistress 9 agreed as they looked at the large black castle before them.

"Kinda makes you wonder how it got here," Black Lady said.

"Not really," Mistress 9 shrugged. "We have to figure out how we are doing to destroy the other Senshi."

"Other Senshi," Black Lady asked.

"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn are dead," Mistress 9 stated coldly. "All that is left are the King, Queen and the Queen's personal guard."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Usagi?" Neo Queen Serenity asked frantically running around the palace. No one could answer yes to the frantic queen. "Mamo," Serenity cried entering their room. "Usagi is missing and no one has seen her."

"We will find her Usako," Endymion told her holding her tight.

* * *

"It feels like we have been lounging in here for years," Mistress 9 said flicking her nails.

"Time moves differently here," Black Lady said casually. "I think we have made my mother wait long enough. Don't you agree?"

"Anything will be better than staring at these walls any longer," Mistress 9 replied picking up the Time Staff.

* * *

"Your Majesties," a knock came on the door.

"Yes," replied Endymion.

"There are two ladies in the throne room who say they have information on the princess," a maid said quietly. When Endymion opened the door she looked at her King. "Is the princess okay?"

"All that we know is she went missing a few days ago," he replied. "Please do not let the news out of the castle."

"Yes my King," the maid bowed and walked away.

"Usako," Endymion said running back to his wife as she lay on their bed. "There are people here with new on Small Lady. Do you want to come with me?"

Endymion was almost knocked over as Serenity sprung from the bed. "Where is my baby?" she wailed.

Endymion smiled encouragingly grabbing Serenity's hand. "Let's go find out."

"Okay," Serenity sniffed trying to compose herself for the staff and the women waiting in the throne room.

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion entered the throne room with high hopes which came crashing down as soon as they saw who were waiting for them.

"You are dead," Serenity screamed falling to her knees.

"Is that any way to greet your daughter?" Black Lady asked rising from Serenity's throne.

"You are not my daughter," Serenity shot back.

"You wound me mother," replied Black Lady. "Let me return the favor." Black Lady bounced Luna P on the floor. "Luna P transform!" There was a cloud of smoke and Luna P changed into a black sword similar to the Holy Moon Blade. Black Lady gripped the sword, disappeared and reappeared behind King Endymion. "Behind you father," she whispered before swiftly running him through with the sword and then quickly reappearing beside Mistress 9.

"Endymion!" screamed Serenity as the Inner Senshi came rushing in the throne room.

"Usa," he gasped and collapsed in a pool of his blood on the marble palace floor as blood trickled from his parted lips.

"Mamoru!" Serenity screamed again trying to crawl to her dying husband but Mars was already by her queen's side holding her back.

"Serenity," Mars whispered. "He's dead."

"No," Serenity moaned rocking back and forth as Mars held her while Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury stood in front of them ready for battle.

"Wait," Mistress 9 said as Black Lady stepped forward to attack again after licking some blood from her finger. "I have a better idea; a better way to make the fun last."

"How," Black Lady asked with a wicked smile and a sparkle in her eye.

Mistress 9 leaned over and whispered to her pink haired companion causing Black Lady to laugh. "We will be back," Mistress 9 said summoning the Time Staff and the two disappeared into the maroon vortex.

"What is going on?" Jupiter demanded.

"I would like to know the same thing," stated Venus.

Mercury quickly hit the keys on her computer. "Black Lady and Mistress 9 are really back but that is not the worst of it. Mistress 9 appears to be able to control Pluto's Time Staff. All theories as to why are not good."

* * *

"I was just going to crush them but your idea is so much better," Black Lady said jumping up and down causing her pink hair and ample breast to bounce. Then she got this look on her face, "Killing Endymion gives me this strange feeling."

"Are you sorry?" Mistress 9 asked sounding disgusted.

"No," Black Lady shook her head. "It's just…hard to explain. It makes me feel all tingly."

"You are horny," Mistress 9 simply replied.

"Oh," Black Lady said then her eyes lit up and she threw Luna P in the air. "Luna P He…"

"You don't need that," Mistress 9 told her.

"There are no guys around only you and me," replied Black Lady.

"Guys are not the only option," Mistress 9 retorted.

"I am not like that," Black Lady said. "I like the real thing. Too bad Diamond is no longer around. Now that was fun," she smiled.

"Once we take over this pitiful world you can have all the boy toys you want," Mistress 9 told the dark moon bunny. "For now if you want my offer stands."

"I never looked at a woman like that before," Black Lady stated.

"You may not have but I know that Hotaru looked at Usagi like that," Mistress 9 enlightened her. "I am sure she was in love with your former self."

Black Lady sauntered up to Mistress 9. "Are you in love with me?"

"Hardly," Mistress 9 replied, "a means to an end if you like."

"I will try anything once," Black Lady told the woman in front of her.

Mistress 9 started to walk to her bedroom. "Oh," she turned around, "on second though bring that."

* * *

"How did you do that?" breathed Mistress 9.  
"I just did what felt right," Black Lady replied. "I though if I would like it then you might. I had to do something after the way you made me feel before." She smiled. "I mean Diamond never made me feel like THAT!"

"Glad I could help," Mistress 9 replied. "Now leave. I want to sleep." Black Lady gathered her clothes and Mistress 9's door quickly shut behind her.  


* * *

"What is your plan?" Mercury asked taking a defensive stance.

"To make Serenity suffer as much as possible and taking you Senshi out one by one is a sure way to do that," Mistress 9 told they blue haired ice Senshi.

"I will fight to the death to defend my queen," Mercury announced.

"That is the plan," Mistress 9 smiled.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled as mist covered the area around them.

"Damn!" Mistress 9 thought. "I can't see a thing."

Mercury pulled out her computer and quickly began hitting keys trying to find a weak point on Mistress 9. "She does not seem to have a weak point," Mercury thought.

"There you are," yelled Mistress 9 shooting her hair toward Mercury choking her.

"How," Mercury gasped.

"I quit looking with my eyes," Mistress 9 told her before she snapped her neck.

* * *

Black Lady appeared before Jupiter in the Senshi training area of the Crystal Palace. "So nice of you to be around all these lovely objects that I can throw at you," Black Lady told the thunder Senshi.

"I will defend Serenity and Crystal Tokyo," Jupiter stated as lighting crackled around her.

"As well as Mercury did?" Black Lady asked.

"What are you saying?" demanded Jupiter. Black Lady picked up a spear and broke the head off and threw both pieces to the ground. "You bitch," Jupiter said charging the pink haired woman who was laughing at her.

"Luna P Henge," yelled Black Lady throwing her Luna P ball in the air. A puff of pink smoke and Luna P turned from a Luna head shaped ball into a deep maroon parasol. Black Lady caught the parasol by the handle and began spinning the parasol in front of her.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled throwing her lighting attack toward Black Lady but was deflected by her spinning parasol which reverted back to Luna P.

"Luna P Henge," she yelled again throwing the ball in the air again with another puff of pink smoke and the parasol turned into a badminton racket and a bride. "My turn," Black Lady said both as a statement and a question. She threw the birdie up in the air and hit it toward Jupiter. The feathers of the birdie changed from a cone shape to a circle and formed a black dome around Jupiter before electrifying her with black lighting as the dome shrank in size. Jupiter continued to be electrocuted until she fell to the ground unmoving. Black Lady held her hand out and the birdie came back to her. There was a pink puff of smoke as the racket and birdie turned back into Luna P. "I would have thought the power house of the Senshi would have put up more of a fight," Black Lady said aloud shrugging.

* * *

Mistress 9 found Venus guarding the queen's bedchambers with the Holy Moon Blade gripped tight in her hand and her Love-Me Chain wrapped around her waist. "I thought you would be the last line of defense I guess I was wrong," Mistress 9 sneered. "Your second in command must be stronger then."

"Serenity wanted Mars by her side," Venus replied. "Serenity and Saturn destroyed Pharaoh 90! How is he still controlling you?"

"I destroyed Saturn and soon Serenity," Mistress 9 laughed. "Pharaoh 90 did not control me! He was my lover," she yelled full of rage remembering her dead lover.

"Could she truly feel love?" Venus wondered. "What could someone like you know of love?"

"I know your lover will not see you alive again," Mistress 9 threatened. "Hope you said your goodbyes before."

Venus closed her eyes and remembered Mars' lips lingering on her. "I love you Reiko and I still won't say goodbye I know I will see you again," she thought. "Let's do this," Venus yelled, "until only one of us is left."

"Yes," Mistress 9 agreed. "I will be that one." Mistress 9's hair lashed out at Venus

"Love Me…" Venus began raising her chain but was cut off as Mistress 9's hair wrapped around her throat.

Black Lady appeared beside Mistress 9 smiling. "I am done with mine." Black Lady paused. "Oh that is original," she said pointing to Venus trying to tear Mistress 9's hair from her throat.

Mistress 9's shrugged. "I am getting bored with this." Mistress 9 snapped Venus' neck. "I just want to kill Serenity and this world will bow to us."

The two stepped over Venus' body as they walked toward Serenity's chamber.

* * *

A tear rolled down Mar's cheek. "Minako," she whispered in rage. "I will see you again."

"Why will you not let me fight?" Serenity asked.

"You are in no condition to fight my queen," Mars replied watching Serenity sit on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Why?" Serenity asked again. "Why won't you let me fight Endymion?"

"That is why," Mars thought. "You could not handle his death and your mind snapped." As flames danced between her hands Mars readied herself for battle. "Maybe I will turn out like you, Serenity, for loosing Minako."

Serenity's chamber doors burst opened to reveal Black Lady and Mistress 9.

"Deadly Inferno," Mars screamed as fire shot from her hands and ran along the white carpet towards the doorway surrounding them. Mars stomach turned as she smelled burned hair and knew it would not be that easy to kill them but she knew they would be hurting.

There was a pink puff of smoke which turned into pink dust putting Mar's fire out and revealed Black Lady and Mistress 9 were unharmed. "Did you forget Luna P can transform into anything I wish."

"Oh please," she heard Mistress 9's voice. "You thought that would hurt us?"

"Umm Nine," Black Lady began with a chuckle. "Your hair is on fire."

"You bitch," screamed Mistress 9 trying to put her hair out.

"Guess your hair was too long to be contained completely by Luna P," Black Lady said still with a slight laugh.

"Do you know how long that will take to grow back?" Mistress 9 asked looking at her hair which not stopped shortly past her heels.

"Flame Sniper!"

"Damn," Black Lady yelled as the flame arrow cut off half of one of her pigtails.

"Not funny is it?" Mistress 9 mocked.

"Shut up," growled Black Lady stroking her hair.

"Are you going to kill her or mourn your hair?" Mistress 9 asked.

"Oh yeah," Black Lady stood and almost fell over.

"She is like her mother," thought Mars and then shook her head, "No that is not the Princess of Crystal Tokyo."

Black Lady took another uneasy step heavily leaning to the right.

"Oh get a hold of yourself," Mistress 9 yelled marching back into the hall and coming back into Serenity's chamber with a guard's sword. She pulled on Black Lady's remaining pigtail and cut it to the same length as the other.

"Ow," grumbled Black Lady.

"Shut up and kill her," ordered Mistress 9.

"Don't order me around," Black Lady yelled. Then she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine I won't give you any more."

This statement caused Mars to stare at the two villains before shaking her head. "Too much," she thought.

"You always acted like you cared for me," Black Lady yelled as black lighting crackled around Luna P, "but you just really wanted to get in mama's skirt!"

Mars looked at Serenity still rocking on her bed. Rei loved Minako but in the beginning she had fallen for her blonde haired friend before Minako came along. After Minako joined the group Rei told herself she had been attracted to Usagi because she reminded her of Minako. "Goodbye Usagi," Mars whispered as fire danced around her.

"Ready to die Aunt Rei," Black Lad asked mockingly.

"Yes," Mars replied solemnly then fire flashed in her eyes. "I will take you with me." Mars remembered her fire had not hurt them lat time but she figured that if Black Lady was attacking with Luna P she could not defend with it at the same time.

"Luna P Dark Energy," Black Lady yelled as the antenna on Luna P's head crackled with dark energy.

"Fiery Inferno," Mars yelled at the same time but was also weak with grief over the loss of her lover. The two attacks collided and pushed at one another until the dark energy broke through Mars' fire. Mars gave a small smile and closed her eyes. "I am coming to you Mi," she whispered.

The dark energy swirled around Mars getting smaller and smaller crushing her to the floor. "Now," Black Lady said looking back at Mistress 9, "time to take care of my mother."

Neo Queen Serenity looked around the room and saw Mars lying on the floor not moving. "Rei," screamed the queen as she scrambled to get to her fallen friend. Serenity cradled Rei's lifeless body in her lap. "First Endymion left me and now you," she cried. "Why did you both leave me?"

"Don't worry," Black Lady said standing over Neo Queen Serenity as she cradled the lifeless body of Sailor Moon. "You will be with them soon."

Mistress 9 walked up beside Black Lady and took her hand. Although Mistress Nine could not touch the Holy Moon Blade she used her hair to drag the sword in from the hall. "Your sword," Mistress 9 smiled.

Black Lady held the Holy Moon Blade in her hand and felt the power surge through her. "Wow," she thought, "this is amazing and heavier than I thought."

Mistress 9's hair lashed out and began chocking the Queen as she clawed at her throat trying to rip the hair away. Black Lady saw as she thrust the sword at Serenity the Ginzhouz appeared from her chest to protect its owner. Black Lady remembered the power of the crystal and was unsure she could win but she did not falter. Serenity's eyes glazed over as the Holy Moon Blade shattered the crystal and pierced her chest. The former queen of Crystal Tokyo fell over the Senshi of fire's dead body as her blood pooled around them.

Black Lady smiled and dropped the sword which clanged loudly on the marble floor. "This is mine," she beamed as she jerked the golden crown off of Serenity's head.

"I knew she would not put up much of a fight," Mistress 9 stated.

"Should we go greet our new subjects?" Black Lady asked and paused. "Or what is left of them," she shrugged.

"Yes but first….." Mistress 9 pulled the pink haired woman into a kiss and ran her hands along her body. Mistress 9 broke the kiss and threw her lover on the bed.

"But this is my parents bed," Black Lady protested.

"Was," Mistress 9 insisted, "It is our bed now," she said as her hand ran up Black Lady's thigh.

"Ahh!" Black Lady breathed as her breath quickened in anticipation and her body began to burn as passion over took them both.

* * *

  
In another life, they would have been childhood friends; a sickly little girl and her cheerful friend. They would have been called "Hotaru and Chibiusa"... would have grown to become powerful Sailor Senshi.

Instead, darkness took over them, and they became queens of the world.

Mistress 9 believes she made the right decision in not pursuing the world's destruction. Now she sits on a throne, with Black Lady sitting on a similar throne at her left. Their long black and pink hair pool on the floor, but never entangle. The space between them is too wide for that. They are never close to one another in public.

That luxury is only allowed behind closed doors.

* * *

**** Got the idea for the beginning of this fic from reading Nightmares by palmedfire. With the author's permission I used the scene but changed a few wordings here and there and added some sentences.

**** I forget when I started writing this but it was sometime in 2009 and finished Dec 2009.

**** The last part taken from Heiko's Celestial Princesses: Dark Queens with permission.

**Villain Love by DavisJes**

**Villain Love © DavisJes Aug 2009 - Dec 2009  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
